Be My Ticket
by unwoundclock
Summary: John's a boy with pranking habits and he's fairly good at it as well (the pranking master,) So when he sees his best friend dressed in something other than a T-shirt, he get's an idea, albeit a rather odd one.
1. Chapter 1

Be My Ticket?

John knew her

The woman at the ticket booth who had two long, curling pigtails on either side of her heavily blushed cheeks. In one hand she dealt the customer's money and chemical-pink tickets while the other nursed a Styrofoam cup with a chewed straw poking out of a hole in the top of the plastic cover. She lazily handed out the tickets with sharp, unnaturally curved nails that indented her cup and John was surprised that she hadn't made a leak in it yet. Her eyes were covered by pink-tinted shades over sloppily glued on eyelash-extenders and John felt slightly uneasy as he approached her at the station, her fingers bringing the drink back up to her cherry-glossed lips.

"What are you here to see, on this (horrible) fine day?" She asked in a slightly nasally voice that wasn't exactly unpleasant, just deeper and huskier than what John thought it would be from her fairly short and lean body. There was also a slight Texan accent under the rasp and John quirked an eyebrow before answering, ignoring the whispered 'horrible' that he thought he'd heard her throw in there at some point.

"Uhm, one ticket to see Ghost Busters III please!" He smiled enthusiastically, pointing excitedly at a poster hanging behind the woman, although he was slightly embarrassed and nervous now for some reason under her stare, "right, uh, please…" John trailed off a tad awkward but she seemed not to notice and handed him the ticket, her polished nails grazing his skin slightly as she placed it in his palm.

"That'll be free of charge for 'ya then," She drawled liltingly with her lips still wrapped around the straw in her mouth. John's head tilted to the side in inquisition and was lost as to why she would treat him to the movie but she leaned back from the glass and into her chair and waved him on for the next customer, a slight smirk gracing her features.

Wait

He'd seen that smirk before, right? Those teeth that seemed to be just a little too peaked and perfect and white and that cheeky fold in the nose that made a kind-of-cute-maybe dwarfish effect. That glowing white, freckled skin showing out from even behind that caked-on blush and concealer.

"Dave?" John whispered aloud to himself softly, staring at the 'girl' in the booth again. John blinked, his hand tightening around the ticket. That wasn't Dave, it couldn't be, John reasoned. But the similarities were striking and, well, John was almost sure that it was his best friend. But why was Dave working here of all places, and why the hell was he dressed like a girl? John bit his lip. He'd have to confront the ticket booth Dave-lookalike and find out if it was his friend.

The shifts had to end soon, John thought, or at least a lunch or restroom break or something. Thinking about it more seemed only to complicate things, but John was fairly certain that Dave would use the woman's restroom since he was dressed like, well, a woman. That posed a problem, but John was pretty damn determined to call Dave out on this one so he figured out a way to make-do. This would be the most amazing prank ever; John smirked wickedly as he dug into his jeans for his cell phone. If he remembered correctly, Rose was close to here, playing a jazz violin gig or something and was scheduled to be done around, oh, five minutes ago at 4:00. John quickly texted her on his iPhone, the green bubbles making him smile as they sent because they looked a little bit like a fat Slimmer (well, some of them were skinny and some were even stubby,) but okay that was a little off-topic. She answered almost immediately, and within six minutes, Rose was gliding through the sliding glass doors of the Cinema. She snuck a look at the ticket lady who seemed to look uneasily back before Rose reached John and dragged him into an empty corner of the theater. It took John a little while longer to convince Rose to give him her skirt and makeup but after telling her of the pranking possibilities she finally agreed and started applying blush to the black-haired boy's face. Luckily, Rose was resourceful and had shorts under her shirt so she could remove it without problems and hand it to John who was already dolled-up and rubbing black mascara from under his eyes. Rose matted down John's fuzzy hair into a tiny ponytail in the back with a rubber band and held back his bangs with pins. When she finished she took a picture of John, showing him how he looked, and John was starting to see why Dave would want to dress up like this. It was kind of cute, and well, nice. John shook his head slightly at the thought. Nope! That probably hadn't been good for his already tiny amount of masculinity. Like subtract and extra ten points (-10 manliness, +15 foxiness) or something but whatever, now all he had to do was get Dave in a secluded area…

"Hey, Rose," He smiled winningly to her quite un-amused face, "to get Dave in the bathroom, could you maybe, like, spill a drink on him or something? Please?"

Rose sighed but finally agreed again after some prodding and bought a small coke at the snack bar. She then continued to the ticket booth again and while she was walking she faked a trip on an older woman's shoe and spilled the cold liquid right onto Dave's blouse. Dave cursed silently as he got out of the booth and helped up the woman before asking for someone to fill in for him. Rose got up and told him that she'd watched the booth and Dave hesitantly agreed, eying Rose more than suspiciously.

"…Fine, I'll be back 'eal soon." John heard Dave say as he walked off in the direction of the restrooms. John took a deep breath and walked from out of the corner. Fuck. It felt like everyone was staring at him. Did he not look girly enough or something? He took another deep breath and continued to follow Dave into the restroom. The heavy door swung shut behind him, warbling a few times as John stepped into the tiled room. Dave was using a wad of paper towels to dry off his shirt and John felt another smirk curl up his cheeks.

He was actually pretty proud of the way he pulled off Rose's skirt, having pretty nice legs and the makeup didn't look half-bad either. _Hell, I'd date me as a girl_, John thought and made his way as girl-like as possible over to Dave. Dave hadn't looked up yet and John almost pouted, moving his legs together and crossing them slightly like he'd seen women do in his movies, bending over the sink to wash his hands. It made him slightly unbalanced but hey, it looked sexy and actually pretty awesome but Dave still hadn't looked up. John rolled his eyes, god, no wonder Dave hadn't gotten a girlfriend yet: he was freaking oblivious. John walked into a bathroom stall and locked the door before silently tearing off some toilet paper and stuffing into his shirt (it was hard though because the paper kept slipping.) This would get Dave's attention for sure. John walked back out, making sure Dave was the only other person in the bathroom before he skipped over to Dave and threw his arms around the blond-boy's neck.

"There you are Darling!" John practically _giggled_ in his lightest and girlyest voice, his hands reaching up to cover a startled Dave's eyes, "guess who it is!"

"What the fuck?!" Dave snapped, his voice slipping for a second before he fixed it and scrambled at John's hands, "how the hell should I know? Get off me."

John felt like laughing right about then, but contained it and focused on being girly and sexy again. He was going to embarrass Dave so bad, John chuckled before putting on a slightly whinny, hurt voice like the kind he'd imaged uh, (hentai) girls to have.

"Huh? But hunnnnny," He pressed his chest a little closer to Dave's back and the other boy immediately froze, "how could you forget me after everything we've done together? Like that thing we did last night, and this morning in the…car." John mummered into Dave's ear and on whim decided to nip gently at Dave's ear for good measure. For the prank, of course. Yes, the prank. Dave, on the other hand, was still rather in shock and took a few seconds to respond.

"…I think you have the wrong person. I really don't know you."

John smirked and turned Dave to face him, uncovering the other's eyes,

"Oh, but you do, Dave"

* * *

AN: So, How was that? Not sure How much I like it but 'kay I kind of left you guys hanging on the other story so. Anyways, not sure if I should keep it T or bump it up a notch...hm, what do you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2

Be My Ticket? Chp. 2

_John smirked and turned Dave to face him, uncovering the other's eyes,_

_"Oh, but you do, Dave"_

Dave's eyes widened underneath his thick lashes as he stared at John in shock, realization dawning over him. His heart sunk with a mixture of dread and the feeling of being caught and his cheeks burned with humiliation and embarrassment.

"…John?" Dave asked quietly, trying to see if the other boy was freaked out or anything but the black-haired boy only smirked condescendingly back at him, his hands still wrapped around Dave's wrists. They were backed against the sink and Dave's fingers still clutched the wet paper towel he'd been using to clean himself up. Dave guessed that John wasn't too weirded out, because his friend seemed to have makeup and a skirt on as well, but that was probably just to corner him. Dave vaguely thought about how the makeup complimenting John's eyes nicely but was snapped back from his thoughts as John moved closer again. John's hands rose from Dave's wrists to his hands and he slid their hands together, much to Dave's surprise and shock and well, maybe pleasure? _Nah, Dave don't get carried away here_, he scolded himself.

"Are you remembering me now?" John smiled coyly as he moved closer again, pushing Dave's hands lightly against the marble of the sink while looking up at him with teal-lined eyes. Gosh they were pretty damn perfect and beautiful and Dave almost forgot to talk for a second before he realized what kind of game John was playing. Another prank. Dave smiled slightly as he moved to sit up on the sink, his knees up against John's elbows. John's eyes widened slightly but he wasn't about to get out-pranked on his own scheme. John's smile faded slightly and turned a tad more sadistic, pressing up against Dave, obviously coming up with something. Dave almost shivered at the look because John took his pranks seriously, and a serious John wasn't the same dork that sneezed soda out of his nose or jammed out to Naruto theme songs in his underpants.

"Of course I remember you sexy," Dave whispered in his most professional girl tone "I was just seeing how much you missed me― quite a lot, it seems."

John had a thing for older ladies if Dave remembered correctly, so Dave folded his legs, his short uniform skirt wrapping around his legs. He felt a little uneasy as he said his lines and the other's face inched closer because, well, John looked kind of cute as a girl. His eyelashes were really long and his lips pretty perfect with that chapstick and gloss on. Also, he'd somehow managed to make his hair tamer and yeah, Dave had always been a sucker for that kind of combo. God, but that wasn't the point here. The point being that _John knew that Dave dressed like a girl._

"So, you work here, right Davey," John cooed up close, his skirt brushing against Dave's socks as his nose almost touched Dave's, "I like the dress code here."

John whispered as his hand slid behind Dave's neck. Dave bit his lip as humiliation and a tingling sensation ran up his body. John had changed to his usual voice but was talking so quietly and precisely that Dave felt like he was in a test of some sort, and that he was failing it by not talking. John's hand moved to Dave's lips and the blond boy briefly wondered just how far John would take a prank.

"So you like dressing up as a girl Dave," John said but it wasn't a question, it was more like a humorous fact that John was letting Dave in on, "I would have never guessed. You almost had me fooled."

This time when John brushed his hand back down his cheek Dave did shiver, Dave's polished nails clenching down on the surface of the spotted sink again. John chuckled, albeit a little more surprised, it seemed, and let his hand fall to his side.

"It'd be a shame if someone other than just you and I found out wouldn't it?" John mused, menacingly and sharp. Fuck, John was going too far on this but Dave decided that he'd hate himself if he let John win this one.

"Oh no, well what ever shall I do?" Dave bit his lip like he knew most guys swooned over and pouted the tiniest bit, batting his eyes. His hand slipped from John's grasp and buried his fingers softly into John's shirt, clutching the cloth. _Hah, this will get him, _Dave smirked inwardly, not looking away from John's blushing face. John swallowed once before resuming his previous and almost ever-present smirk as he leaned in and brushed his forehead against Dave's, humming a light tone of approval.

"Good. " John said shortly, "then kiss me."

Dave's eyes widened and he looked up at John in confusion. Was he serious? That was a low move, using that in the game. Dave looked in the other's eyes searchingly, trying to see if he really could kiss John. Dave decided that he wouldn't mind kissing the black-haired boy and he gently pressed his lips against the other's cheek. God, this was starting to look more and more like the bad Lesbian YouTube videos Dave remembered watching when he was in middle school. Except it was a lot more suspenseful now that he was actually in it.

John made a slight squeak in the back of his throat at the contact and quickly pulled back, looking at Dave like he'd just poisoned the water of his pet Sea Monkeys or something (that was one time and Dave hadn't known that the little dudes couldn't handle some Sprite.) The bumping his heart was making against Dave's chest was tightening and speeding up though as he stared at John's shocked face.

"You were the one who said I should John," Dave pointed out hastily, slipping down from the sink "it was your ide-"

Dave stopped as John pressed his body and lips against him, John's hand behind his neck again as Dave clenched his eyes and _whimpered _softly into the kiss. GOD, he was going to kill himself for that later, but at the moment John was pressed up against the wall of a blue stall and Dave had his fingers in black hair as he kissed John's lips. After a few seconds Dave backed up and looked uncertainly back at John who was still leaning against the stall.

"Yeah, that was better. I guess I can't tell anyone else then, unless-"John looked up at Dave smiling lightly, yet somehow edgily "you forget who I am again."

Dave quirked an eyebrow, _Did I win…?_

Somehow he doubted it, suspicion creeping up in him as John walked over to the sink and wiped some stray gloss from his bottom lip. John then continued to the door and gave Dave a short wink before holding up his pink ticket,

"Thanks for the ticket Dave." He said in his normal, cheery voice again before he slipped out of the bathroom. Dave ran his tongue over his bottom lip again before he shrugged inwardly and finished drying his shirt. The game wasn't over.

It was probably far from it.

Dave walked out of the door and back to the ticket booth, thanking Rose curtly for her help and shoving her away as she smiled slyly and inquired about what happened. Dave brushed her off and continued to serve the customers, some of them were mad because Rose had been a little "dark" and "scary."

Dave dazed off again as usual, his lips around his drink again as he thought. John obviously didn't have defined boundaries, and this development pleased Dave more than he liked to admit, even to himself. Maybe this was more than a game though, at least, maybe for him.

* * *

AN: Yeah, still don't know where I'm going with this but if you guys have ideas I'm always open. Also you guys write the nicest reviews and yeah, you guys are great. Really Great, maybe if I continue this I'll try and get a little more fluff in but, uh, yeah


End file.
